


乱七八糟的想法先堆在这里了

by RalphLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalphLove/pseuds/RalphLove
Summary: 个人脑洞/创梗。虽然大概率不会写出来但是如果想用的话请评论/comment告知。





	乱七八糟的想法先堆在这里了

**Author's Note:**

> 个人脑洞/创梗。虽然大概率不会写出来但是如果想用的话请评论/comment告知。

刀剑乱舞相关脑洞

  1. 战场上初始刀意外碎刀的审神者选择杀死发明时光机的人
    1. 然而时之政府早就想到这一点并把她保护了起来
    2. 所以她穿越回去杀死了过去的自己



* * *


End file.
